1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic inverter circuits, particularly of a type classifiable as self-oscillating full-bridge inverter circuits.
2. Description of Prior Art
To the best of my knowledge, no self-oscillating full-bridge inverter product is available for purchase or has been described in published literature.